rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Krakatit
Krakatit, aka Paliva smes Základní popis Jedná se o speciální pálivou směs určenou k potírání intimních partií, řitě, karfiolů, či jiných fialových gulí. Laco krakatit vaří dle vlastní receptury, kterou se nebojí vylepšit. Samotný krakatit má mnoho uplatnění, dá se použít k vylepšení intimních hrátek, jako narozeninové překvapení, či jako trest. "sak niekedy je problem ked sa holy otrok potrety palivou zmesou vygula s holou ritou von zo dveri na chodnik a reve toto je kludna ulica aj ta kaviaren dole aj tu je zastavka autobusa nikedy tu caka pet sedem ludi a naraz holy otrok sa vygula a reve pazury si do riti vraza.ludia revu tiez a polisov volaju.ja na toto pozeram z okna co je presne nad kaviarnou a nehlasim sa k temu." Laco Repáň, žalm#138 Recepis *sak hej no musis pozret a kupit papricky trinidad moruga skorpion a z tych navarit toto su najsilnejsie a najlepsie na varenie krakatitovej zmesi na potieranie.zopar kvapiek das na hajzelpapier a ked sa vytre ihned padne na zem a bude revat a pazury si vrazat do riti ako autogen ho bude palit jeho osrata diera. *no neviem ci sa v prahe dostanu kupit ked nie pytaj si habaneros aj z tych ide riadny potieraci krakatit urobit. *dnes som novu palivu zmes navarel z dvadsiti najsilnejsich papriciek toto uz nie je len kraken krakatit no tot je newyjorsky nuklearny napalm.musel som v gas maske varit v oleji riadna sila.aj som navarel rozmixoval a pripravel do malych flascisiek takych peknych orientalnych co som kupel.len flasticku otvoris a ihned ta cely ksicht pali len z tych vyparov.ma priist otrok na itnu rypacku ho potrem co bude vravit na toto.zrejme nic vravit nebude len bude riadne revat.uz mi kokot trci ako beton potrebujem do diery otroka napchat a prirazat. *dnes bude riadny krakatit navareny kurva sila riadna varim zo dvadsiati papriciek tych najsilnejsich na svete aj stvrt kila malych chili som pridal aj tri tabaska nalial. *otrok mi pekne hajzel omyl aj mi fajku urobel som kurva prdel od slasti ked mi kokota osaval. teraz som novy druh krakatita urobel take kvapky co sa rovno na dieru nakapu ci sa dierka v hlave kokota otvori a zopar kvapiek sa da.som v cistom benzinu rozpustel krakatit a urobel som kvapky.budem aj krakatitovy sprej robit. *som vstal ihned som pivo zalial a varim novy krakatit.tridsat moruga skorpion v tem aj desat jalapenos desat habaneros aj styri tabaska v tem varim rozmixovane v oleji pridam aj pekelnu omacku k temu. *riadna sila ide z hrnca kurva musim v gasmaske miesat varechou tuto krakatitovu specialitku na kokoty a ritne diery.nakoniec pridam cisty lieh k temu a rozmixujem. Koktejl *zkusame miesat selijake koktejly som urobel novy koktejl volam ho luciferova smrtka mrtka.je to wisky vodka konak tekila rum setko zmiesat aj sa trocha krakatita prida aj lad do teho aj slahas.naozaj chutne zapijame to sampanskym. Cracatite detonator *teraz budem krakatit varit mam tridsatsest papriciek tie najsilnejsie skorpion aj plne vreco papriciek ravit aj dalsie ingredencei aj olivovy olej aom kupel u talianov toto bude naozaj pekelne ohnisko tento krakatit detonator.poobede pride otrok taky tucny aj vyzkusame pekelne ohne. *natrem mu kokota aj dieru do riti aj mu napcham do huby trocha nech zazije ohen pekla kurva.no aby nebol bordel tu v dome natrem ho ihned za dverami dole aj ho sotim na chodnik a zabuchnem dvere nech robi co chce.ja budem s tiborom fajcit a budeme z okna pozerat tehoto smrada. *sak mam setko pripravene aj gasmasku lebo musim krakatit varit v gasmaske lebo inac ma pali cely ksicht by som reval z teho.sak material je riadna sila kurva. *kurva varim v gasmaske terazcsetko tu pali tibor reval aj bezalprec zkvartyra *najstras nejsia sila krakatitoveho detonatora sa vari.pridal som aj trocha kvapaliny z autobaterie do teho. *ako specialna edicia toto bude.silnejsia. Robosmrtikrak *budem strasnejsiu verziu krakatita robit bude to robosmrtikrak.tri razy silnejsi ako krakatit.vreco s tym potres aj setka mrtka vo vrecu ihned zdochne len mrtve spermijacke cervy budes striekat. *sak tento robosmrtikrak robim vo vynalezeckej spolupraci s japonskym inzinierom ktory do teho prida akesi svoje ingredyjencie pre zosilnenie krakatitoveho palenia. Stalin krakatit *budem vecer zkusat novy vynalez ritne krakatitove trubicky.sa taka trubicka vopcha do riti aj stisne sa gombik na trubicke aj slahne hlboko do diery krakatit v takej tablete ktora pukne aj krakatit zacne svoju robotu.aj revacka k temu.tieto strielajuce ritne krakatitove trubicky vynaliezol japonsky inzinier.krakatit v tabletach je moj co varim teraz mam najsilnejsi zo setkych volam ho stalin krakatit. *dal som aj senore gonzalese flasticku stalin krakatita aj ju jeden jej sluha polial kavu vraj mu votrela krakatit do oci nech debil lepsie vidi no vraj akosi nevidi doteraz vobec. Příklady použití Činský otrok *dnes dosiel jeden cinsky otrok a ked som nanho moj kyj vytiahol ihned reval od strachu ze sa mu takyto chobot do maluckej cinskej ritky nehmesti a roztrhne ho celeho napoly.som ho ryl v riti dvomi prstami a naozaj mal malu ritku no naraz zareval ako macka a malucku klobasku ritneho materiala pustel.vravim mu ty picus picusacky rit mas malu jebat nemozes riadne a budes mi tu srat na koberec ty prasa.potrel som mu ritku kraken krakatitom a naraz reval a ako macka sa po zemi gulal a kopytkami slahal do setkeho.som ho obkrutel retazom a na ulicu som ho vyhodel kde reval a kdesi sa odgulal s holou ritou. Somar *sak vcera bol taky pripad v klube jeden otrok somar tam akesi prachy ukradol desat tisic dolarov a utekal s nimi prec ku vchodu no ja som v tem case stal na chodbe s retazom a vidim ako uteka som gulu hodel dopredu riadne kontra som zatiahol a zasa kontra a gula isla hadam dvestokilometrovu rychlostu dopredu a retaz som pustel a retazova gula isla ako kometa cez chodbu a teho otroka dostihla ked pazurami hrabal na kluku u dveri riadnu bombu gulou dostal do chrbta zareval a ihned na zem padol reval a krutel sa kde ho chyteli a prachy mu zobrali a ked mi moji otroci prelozili co sa robi vravim zoberte riadny klinec a kladivo a hlavu kokota mu prebijte a bude mat tento sviniar a nehajte ho za kokota pribiteho kdesi sak ho prejde krast nabuduce.a potret mu kokota aj rit kraken krakatitom pritem.no nakoniec nevim ako sa vyriesilo lebo som isiel zpat do budoara. Kandelabre *akysi cudny otroci dnes ku me chodia.teraz tu bol jeden a ked som z neho trenyrky odtrhol a galusku s hlavy kokota som mu striahol az dolu ze zareval mal na kokotu riadnu porciu mazlaveho smrduteho syra aj mi na topanky padal z jeho hlavy kokota.no toto do paroma takto zasyreneho kokota.aj som zobral lyzicu a ten syr som mu odrapal lyzicou z kokota no taky smrad z teho bol aj ma prestalo bavit taketo smradisko nuchat.potrel som mu hlavu kokota kraken krakatitom a ihned reval ochcal sa sade chcanie striekal naokolo seba ako ho zmes palila riadne reval ako tur a utekal prec z kvartyra zo schodov sa zrutil a dolu kopal do dveri sklozo dveri vybil kopytami bezal som dole a slahal som donho bicom a vyslahal som ho z doma von kde ludia na chodnike revali od strachu ked videli ako sa za kokota trha a bezi prec a do kandelabrov naraza. Vianočný stromček *som tu mal otroka a mal tento svinsky z picihnis take obrouske hemeroidy toto som nevidel.mal ritnu dieru ovesanu hemeroidami akk vianocny stromcek.napchal som mu rotacne dildo a ked som pustel mu tie hemeroidy pukali a akesi sracky z teho tiekly.potrel som mu rit kraken krakatitom a tento zacal po zemi riadny tanec predvadzat aj reval co vladal.hodel som nanho retaz s hakom zachytil som mu kopyta a vytiahol som ho na chodbu kde som ho kopol do brucha a zo schodov sa zgulal no trieskal kopytami do skla ve dverach som vravel ho kurvos vybije.bezal som dolu dvere som otvorel a osem razy som ho kopol napokon sa vygulal von na chodnik kde reval a pazuriska si do tej hemeroidovej riti pchal.zabuchol som dvere a tehoto pana som nikedy nevidel. Four sviniari *som mal v sobotu devat holych prekrasnych otrokov v mojej virivke v mojom budoari v klube lebo boli velke otrocke trhy v klube.som im rypal rite riadne som vzdy jedneho vytiahol z vody vyrypal v riti pichol som mu kokota do riti ojebal a zpat do vody som ho hodel.napokon som styri otroky potrel na kokotoch krakatitom a vo vode revali a kruteli sa ako hady aj velke vlny vyhadzovali z virivky a ja som do nich bicom slahal pral som do nich riadne do sviniarov. Buchal a slahal *mal som tu teraz americkeho otroka no ked sa vyzliekol a predklonel sa a polovice riti dal od seba som ho chcel ritnym rydlom najprv vyzkusat ci nema hovnovu naloz v diere no pozeram a tento picusak mal naokolo diery obrouske hemoroidy zavesene ako akesi hniezda a pukli mu dva a akysi cudny hnis mu tiekol z teho.revem nanho kurva ty kurvos kundossky smrad s takou ritou ides jebat ta vyliecim ihned ty dym z hovna a z bica som mu rovno do tej diery pustel sestotisc voltov zareval a kopytami zbuchol do zeme taku silu ze som myslel ze dom zbori kurva ako zdunalo.revem srat na teba a potrel som mu rit riadne novym krakatitom.za tri sekundy reval a kopytami stolik rozlahal na kusky ako ked kyjami donho bije tak kopytiskami buchal a slahal. Nebol dobry jebak *nebol dobry jebak tento otrok.prisiel a akesi kecy mal no nerozumel som mu hodel som nanho retaz a strhol som ho na zem a gate som mu odtrhol a tri prsty do riti som mu riadne vrazel.ihned reval a kopytami trhal a buchal.revem nanho ty sviniar kurva nebuchaj tymi kopytami.musel som mu ich retazom zviazat a chcel som ho ojebat no mal malu ritku a stiskal ju revem kurva otvor ty sviniar.neotvorel.som ho slahol eletrickym bicom ihned padol a potrel som mu ritnu dieru krakatitom som mu aj dovnutra prstom napchal krakatit.sa tri sekundy reval a bezal holy do kuchyne kde zrazal riad na zem setko demoloval revem kurva bez do pici a bezal som pre chobotnicove gule ze donho slahnem trojaka a ostane lezat. Isli po zemi lambadu *prisiel ku me jeden otrok z kluba aj dve otrokyne mal zo sebu a vysvetloval mi ci by som tym dvom otrokynam pici nevyrypal a cecky nepogniavel.vravim mu kurva som akysi kurvos co kurvy rype ty chumaj.?co s tymi kurviskami budem robit kurva mi tyto dve selijake zkazene farebne stavy z pici budu pustat na koberec bohvie co z nich vytece akysi osmrdeny hnis trebarz serem na nich.no nechceli ist prec boli uz za dverami v kvartyre kde mi tento picus setko vysvetluje.napadlo mna ci by som im nemal povedat nech si sukne vyhrnu ze sa im na pice pozrem a riadne im krakatitom pice napchat a smial by som sa im ako revu a lambadu po zemi idu ako ich diery budu palit.no nakoniec som neurobil no dal ako tam stali jednej eletricky bic pod suknu pomedzi kopyta a pustel som dvestotisic voltov rovno do pici kurva zarevala a padla a krutela sa a picu si drapala.druha revala od strachu a utiekla na chodbu aj s tym otrokom.som ju kopol a vygulala sa na chodbu revem na nich bezte domov svine. Novinka news ako sa tu vravi *serem na tablet dnes je velka zima vonku budem sa poldecakmi zohrievat aj vecer pojdem do kluba sak ma taxik v teple odveze.som tu mal teraz otroka a doniesol lekarsky plast aj lekarske sluchadla aj vysvetloval aby som mu kokota aj ritnu dieru lekarsky vysetril.takeho ritneho lekara robel.sak som si zobral plast aj sluchadla ako riadny lekar aj som ho napokon hodel na sedacku kopyta som mu retazom zviazal kopyta hore dal a ritnu dieru som mu posluchal tymi sluchadly.no kurva ten picusak si riadne prdol a bolo ako ked bombisko vybuchne v tych sluchadlach ma ohluselo ked zatrubel.vravim sak pockaj sviniar mamtu peknu novinku news ako sa tu vravi otvorel som mu dierku v hlave kokota a zopar kvapiek tekuteho krakatita som mu naordinoval rovno do kokota aj na ritnu dieru som mu zopar kvapiek kvapkal.naraz zacal kopytami v retazoch skubat aj selijak trhat aj zacal naraz revat.riadne reval.vravim kurva tento novy tekuty krakatit bude zrejme naozaj silny. *reval a celym telom skubal ako besny vol aj naraz spadol zo sedacky na zem kde sa cudne krutel aj viacej reval.isiel som do kuchyne aj som mu hubu prelepil taku pasku na koberce som si cigaretku zapalel a pozeram nanho a naraz zacl kopytami trhat a z retazov sa vysmikol a skocel naraz do mura v izbe padol nazad a ostal lezat omraceny.vravim kurva som ho schmatol a odniesol som ho za vchodove dvere tam som mu len gate natiahol a ostatne hadry som nanho hodel aj tasku co mal a isiel som zpat do kvartyra sak ho nepoznam neviem vobec kurva kto to je nic som nevidel som spal a neviem nic.za pat minut pocujem ako reve ako pavian a len v gatiach bosy utekal von aj reval.no je kurva riadna zima vonku sak ho pekne otuzi tato lekarska prehliadka.kurva tento krakatit v kvapkach je naozaj silny. *sak som rad ze je v pici by tu reval v kvartyre co s takymto revajucim otrockym haluzom kurva.no krakatit kvapky som vyzkusal na tejto pandrave a maju riadnu silu ako vidno.kurva sila. Kokotovoritne potieradlo *vcera som uz isiel do kluba s eletrickym bicom aj gulou jedneho takeho cudneho otroka som zoslahal aj som ho nehal zavriet do vazenskej cely v bunker klube.dne som tu posledny den zajtra ideme prec a musim vecer niektoreho otroka potret krakatitom aby ajfelovku kopytami zbural svinier lebo aj tento bunker musi vediet co je moj krakatit kokotovoritne potieradlo. Lunik learns silu americkeho krakatitu *za pol hodiny pride lunyk s prachami co ukradol ked jedlo co katering doviezol objednaval no su tu pripraveny dva otroci ked vojde hodia nanho siet a strhnu ho na zem sputaju remenami aj retazom a budem ho mucit prepichnem mu hlavu kokota nech pekne reve aj to bude taky vianocny koncert ako bude zpievat kurvos.mozno ho aj potrem nech pozna silu americkeho krakatita.nabuduce si naozaj rozmysli podvadzat. Zastavel dopravu *teraz ku me dosiel otrok vravim mu predklon sa rit si roztiahni vyzkusam ta rydlom.aj tak urobel vytiahnem rydlo a toto osrate najviac take smrdute bahnisko na tem naprazene toto som nevidel.vravim cakaj sviniar.doniesol som krakatit a riadnu porciu som mu to riti vopchal a kokota som mu potrel.tento otrok bol trocha tlsty.naraz zacal revat ako sialeny aj sa za kokota trhal a utekal po schodoch dolu na cely cinzak reve pomoc pomoc hori me penis i zadek pomoc to je strasne jsem v plamenech pomoc.revem na mojho otroka bez za nim aj ho z doma vyhod tehoto picusa opoteneho rit ma plnu a ide jebat.otrok bezal za nim dole ho bicom zoslahal aj skopal a z doma vyhodel.idem na balkon pozret a tento picus lezi na ceste aj dopravu zastavel reve kopytami bucha by kolajnice od tramvaje vybural.vravim mojmu otrokovi zamkni dom budeme pozerat z balkona pivecko popijat cigaretku fajcit a pozreme ako tato pandrava s krakatitom zapasi. Mam len deci *uz mam dva otroky od siedmej hodiny na retazoch priviazane aj robim selijake ritne aj kokotove mucenie.aj som sa jednemu do riti dva razy odbavel.gniavel som im hlavy kokotov v kokotovom drtici japonskeho inziniera.pekne revali aj sa jeden ochcal na zem.mozno im potrem rite krakatitom no mam len deci silneho krakatita teho silneho kraken krakatita.pol litra mam no v new yorke.sak staci zopar kvapiek im po ritnej diere rozetrem ked ich vypratam z kvartyra. Krakatit zaraba *sak jeden potrety otrok v new yorke co som ho potrel tak slahal kopytiskami do steny doma aj si kopyto zlomel.napokon ho zmarnili wermachtaci donho tejzrom slahli aj ostal omraceny lezat.no preco to vravim.tento otrok bol akysi vyznacny bankar z wal streeta aj zazaloval wermachtaky za toto aj vysudel cez styristostotisic dolarov.tymto je zrejme ze moj krakatit aj prachy vie zarobit. Obednal sa *mam objednaneho otroka na ritnu rypacku aj vyzkusam krakatit som dlho nepotrel kokota aj rit. *vyzkusam ci ho sila mojho krakatita sklati do riadneho revania.som pred vianocami krakatit varel aj je pekne odlezany teraz riadna sila. *otrok prisiel presne lebo kazdy ktosa ku me hlasi na rypacky cez facebok musi precitat sultansku listinu kde sa aj pise ze zpozdenie o jednu minutu je slah bicom.desat minut desat slahov rovno na schodoch.no bol to akysi cudak tento otrok tak cudne zizal som ho vyviedol zpat na schody kde som ho slahol eletrickym bicom do ksichta padol dolu aj revem sultanska audiencia je u konca ty americky smrdoprdak. Krakatitový kolotoč Olympyjonik *prisiel ku me otrok co bol na mojom faceboku objednany aj som ho v riti rypal no akosi mu cudne smrdela rit vravim si ty svinsky svinier urobim ti cerstvu desinfekciu tvojej kafilernej smrdakovej diery aj som ho potrel novym krakatitom v diere aj na kokotu.aj som mu do diery trocha prstami napchal a sotel som ho zo schodov rutel sa dolu reval a ja som bezal za nim ihned som dole dvere otvorel a sotel som ho von na chodnik vypadol zo dveri ihned som zabuchol aj som zamkol a bezal som hore do kvartyra a pozeram z okna a vidim ako tento picus na taku starsiu zenu na protejsom chodnike skocel reval ako pavian za kokota sa trhal aj si gate strhol a do riti prsty vrazal a reval.ta pani tiez revala od strachu zrazena na zem kopytami buchala do chodnika aj sa chcela postavit no tento picus na nu padol a trhal zo sebu ona pod nim revali obi dvaja.ludia pribehli aj ich pokopal toez tento picus ked ho chceli schmatnut a z tejto zeny dat prec.reval ako sialeny kopytami slahal. *bolo ludi z desat tam a pozerali na nich ako sa na chodnike valaju.ja som si cigaretku zapalel v kludu fajcim aj pozeram z okna na tento bordel ako ten otrocky picus kopol dalsieho stariseho pana do brucha taku silu ze tento pan odletel na dom odrazel sa a padol tiez na zem vedla nich.otrok slahal kopytiskami do chodnika vravim kurva ten sa hadam kamsi do metra prekope kopytami ako bucha.uz nevladal revat take opicie skreky len zareval za kokota sa stale trhal.naraz vidim svetla ako sa ligocu vravim wermachtaci idu aj tak bolo.dvaja vyskoceli z auta a bezali nanho no otrok jedneho kopol do nohy tento wermachtak padol na kolena vravim si kurva co robi ten wermachtak blby otvorim okno aj revem vytiahnite kurva kvery a palte donho setky zasobniky co mate kurva.no ten druhy wermachtak nanho skocel aj ho zalahol aj tu starsiu pani a chcel ho zmarnit no otrok sa mu vysmyskol kopol ho do ksichta a naraz utekal prec. *kurva na olympiade tak rychlo nebezia ako tento krakatitom pohanany otrok.wermachtaci naskakali do kary sirenu zapli aj usli prec za nimi islo do ulice dalsie auto wermachtakov.dalej neviem co bolo kde ho chyteli aj zmarneli.sak pekny krakatit som dnes navarel naozaj ako vidno riadna sila. *''Karlos79: super akce Laco-tos měl natočit zlatám sultánským mobilem a dát to na YouTube, abysme se všichni dobře pobavili. každopádně skvělá práce'' *sak reval pekne aj kopytiskami krutel aj slahal ako z gulometa.no neviem ci ho kdesi na konci ulice chyteli no za dve hodiny tu islo pomaly auto s wermachtakami aj zastaveli aj pozerali miesto kde lezal na chodniku na tej babe.co mna do teho teho pana co sa tu valal aj reval som nikedy nevidel nepoznam ho nic som nevidel nikdy u mna nebol. Šlahačková dorta *aj tam zostala jedna slahackova torta aj som ju rozkrojel dal som dovnutra krakatit aj jeden otrok co napokon prisiel ju dostal aj zobral lyzicu a zral.naraz dychal aj reval jazycisko vytrcal z huby aj ociska vyvalene.smiali zme sa mu s japonskym inzinierom. No len kvapku *trubim z ritnej diery kurva ako ked sto jelenov reve.som dnes akysi nafukly ako zdochlina som sa zobudel a ihned som sest razy prdol.som bol v klube aj som mal tri otroky v retazoch a potrel som im kokoty krakatitom no len kvapku aj pekne revali po zemi sa gulali kopali pekne do seba ako boli priputany retazom.a ja som lezal vo virivke a jeden pekny otrok mi fajku robel a napokon som ho ojebal no mal malu ritku aj pchanie kokota do riti bolo pridlho lebo dieru stiskal a krutel ritou.napokon som mu kokota do diery pichol a jebal som zozadu ako robotbuchar.trocha som mal osrateho kokota ked som sa odbavel a vytiahol. Sultansky sud *aj som v sobotu v klube sultansky sud riadel.jedna kurevska otrokyna bola chytena ako ukradla pri velkom bari vopredu ten telefon ipone.no spadol jej pritem do takeho vodotryska co je pri bari telefon bol akosi v riti.aj jej zviazali paprce drotom trocha dlhymi gumenymi obuchami jej dali a dovliekli ju ku me lebo ja sudim otroky v celom klube.vravim mojmu biznis otrokovi preloz jej vravim jej ty kurva kradla si ty kurevska straka budes ztrestana pica jedna.aj bola drza vraj nech ideme do riti.revem na nu ty svina svinska kurevny dcera.vravim mojim otrokom vrazte jej ten ipone do pici no najprv ho natrite krakatitom.aj ho natreli aj ju zvaleli aj do pici jej ho napchali.vravim ihned ju vyhodte pred klub aj ju schmatli revala aj kopala no chyteli ju styria aj ju holu pred klub vyhodeli.sialene revala a ruky si do pici pchala padla na zem kopytami prala do vrec s odpadom aj sa gulala po chodnike ako vrtula.vravim zatvorte dvere tato pani tu nikedy nebola nikto ju tuna nespozna. *vraj sialene revala aj sa odgulala tristo metrov od kluba na taku vatsiu krizovatku kde ju wermachtaci zhabali obuchami ju sprali lebo kopala a do auta nalozeli vravel dnes rano jeden z kluba.telefon nasli u kluba cely z pici olepeny si ho z pici vytrhla no pica ju palila stale aj revala aj sa gulala dalej. * *sak ten ipone a moj krakatit v pici to je riadna sila kurva ved aj dievca tristometrov po zemi odgula aj pritem stale slaha naokolo seba pazurami aj kopytami. Otrokarka taka svina *no niekde nemaju hajzel papier maju tie roboticke hajzle kde ked z diery vyhadzes material stisnes gombik aj sa taka tryska vysunie aj rovno do diery strieka teplu vodu a riadne ti dieru vymyje.taketo hajzle maju aj v klube no raz vravim urobime akusi srandu a vosiel som na hajzel pre kurvy aj som tuto trysku rukou povytiahol aj som do nej napchal trocha krakatita a cakali zme pri bare ked pojde akasi kurva z kluba srat ci chcat lebo aj pici si v tem myju.no vosla tam jedna otrokarka taka svina na opetkoch a za chvilu bolo pocut z hajzla ako sialene reve aj akesi buchanie bolo pocut zrejme kopytami prala naokolo seba.vravim mojim otrokom sak pocujete ju svinu teraz sa ta kurva zoznamela s mojim krakatitom. *ak napokon vybehla mala nohavicky dolu u clenkov aj revala ako sialena a celom do mura buchala a picu si chcela odtrhnut rukami v pici machala ako ked ju chce odtrhnut.zme sedeli pri bare a smiali sa jej.napokon utekala oproti muru a buchla ksichtom do mura padla na zem aj pritem pazurami aj kopytami slahala ako chobotnica.vravim mojim otrokom sak pozrite moj krakatit je riadna sila.vravim ako sa povie sila po anglicky vraj pover mi vravi moj biznis otrok.vravim je to krakatitopover tato moja paliva zmes kurva. Arbogast *teraz mi moj zved z kluba povedal ze arbogast je v blazinci zavrety lebo ho wermachtaci chyteli ako potrety holy na krizovatke sialene reve aj sa za kokota trha a pazury si do riti pcha aj sa trhal aj na semafor liezol.vraj ho nemohli chytit aj donho slahli tejzrom a odtiahli ho do manhatan psichyatrik centra kde mu injekcie pichli. *z teho mam naozaj radost lebo som ho zmucel riadne a na zaver sultanskeho mucenia som mu prepichol hlavu kokota dlhou ihlou aj som mu napchal krakatit do dierky v kokotu aj som mu na prste riadne krakatita do ritnej diery napchal aj moji bijci nanho ihned siet hodeli a odtiahli ho von na pikap hodeli revajuceho aj ho z teho pikapa zhodeli v noci zopar blokov dalej rovno na tej krizovatke. Krakatit vegas *idem teraz z ordinacie skoro rano robel som vcera v novej ordinacii ritneho primara som sedem otrokov prezeral v dierach aj som im selico na kokotiskach robel.sak mam aj pekny biely plast aj biele topanky kroks aj mam take to zrkadielko na hlave ako ozajstny sultansky primar klinik.dva pacienty som bicom zoslahal lebo neposluchli.mozno nerozumeli po slovensky no to je ich problem.not maj problem kurva.ako sa tu vravi.prekrasne sa rype v tej ordinacii.sak uz aj po anglicky hovorim poviem pants davn ty kurvos sou me jor ashoul ty picus.ci poviem sou mi jor kok.to je ako ze kokota musi vytiahnut.aj sa jedna prehliadka vola krakatit vegas.ako ze ked pacientovi potrem dieru vidi take farebne selico ako v tem lasvegas. Ordinace v hnědé zahradě *dnes pride do ordinacie zasa ten s tymi sopkami na riti budem ho ako ritny klinik primar selijak liecit.som vymyslel mu dnes hrubym smirgel papierom tie sopky strhnem aby krvavy hnis vytiekol a napokon urobime krakatitovu desinfekciu.sak mu neham kopyta priviazat na kresle riadne lebo tato liecba ho bude palit no setko mu vypali.je to dolezity otrok miliardar tu zo san franciska. *zapisem do karty brusenie riti smirglom aj krakatitovy ziar liecba bedakov na riti.napokon vyplach diery mu urobi moj klinik asistent.ak neodpadne ked ho potrem.sak nevadi aj ked do mrakot padne po potieracke vyplach diery mu neham urobit.sak na co mam dva asistenty kurva. *som mal riadnu robotu vcera do pol tretej som ordinaroval ako klinik primar v ordinacii aj som obrusel rit z tych hnisavych bedakov aj mu moji asistenti rit potreli krakatitom.ihned zacal sialene revat no mal na kresle kopytiska aj paraty v retazoch a trhal zo sebu no jedno kopyto sa mu podarelo z retazov vyvliect aj slahal naokolo kopytom mojho asistenta kopol do ksichta aj mu bryle rozkopol aj mu z nosa krv tiekla revem hodte nanho siet lebo tu ordinaciu roztrieska.no naraz slahol kopytom ako besny aj sa cele gynokologicke kreslo prevratelo padlo na bok na zem jaj s nim jeho prigniavelo aj pod tym sa trhal aj reval.pribehol kladivak gunarson revem nanho daj mu drevenym kladivom do cela omrac ho kurva.no nerozumel mi koho ma bachnut aj dal slahu kladivom mojmu asistentovi a ten padol na zem vedla prevrateneho kresla.revem psia zajebancia kurva toto je naozaj bordel.sade hnisa nastriekaneho bolo ako som mu rit od tych hnisavych sopek osmirgloval. *revem zasa na kladivaka gunarsona zmarni teho miliardara co sa trha pod tym kreslom do pice.aj zacal buchat drevenym kladivom no nemohol ho trafit do hlavy selijak mu pazury aj kopyta pobuchal revem do pice toto je naozaj zlozita situacia.ten uz bol ustaty nereval len akoby chrcal ako stary gramofon revem kurva tu mu clovek chce bedakovu hnisrit osetrit a taketo chaosisko z teho.aj sa k temu prigniaveny tym kreslomna zemi osral zasmrdelo ako makku klobasu pustel.kurva takyto vyznacny miliardar aj mu material smrdel riadne cela ordinacia zasmrdena ako sa osral.do teho prisiel moj biznis otrok aj reval jezusmarija co sa.tu robi ved to je zakopova vojna toto nie klinik ordinacia ved ten chudak lezi prigniaveny pod tym zeleznym gynekologickom kreslom. *ten len chrcal no nevladal uz kopytami slahat len akoby zo sebu malucko trhal.vravim sak dobre uz je ustaty sak ho krakatitova dezinfekcia z tych sopek vylieci srat nanho idem si dat cigaretku po temto kurva.medzitym ho kladivak gunarson aj moj biznis otrok vytiahli zpod teho kresla nevladal nic len stale potichu taral helb helb a triasol sa tak cudne.vravim mu sak bedaky mas prec obrusene aj setko zadezinfikovane neboj sa.ked ho kladivak aj moj otrok pusteli ako ho drzali padol na zem ako handra a j ostal lezat na zemi.vravim mame dalsieho pacienta odpracte ho smrada otrockeho ma miliardy no klobasa mu smrdi ako ked sa ktosi pred krcmou vo varine vysral.takyto miliardar by mal zlate hovna srat kurva. *moj biznis otrok vravi z tehoto bude naozaj pruser.vravim mu sak si chytry ty debil advokatsky teraz co.?vraj si dozaista bude stazovat sanfranciskemu otrokarovi co sa tu porobelo.vravim co by sa robelo bedakova sopkova rit sa liecila po otrokarsky kurva co riesis. Drepy robel *som tu mal otroka a setko mu smrdelo.smrdelo mu z riti aj z huby sa mu smrad valel aj kokot mu smrdel zhnitu cikacku ked si trenyrky dal dole.aj kopyta mu smrdeli.aj vlasy mu cudne smrdeli.vyzeral ako akysi cinan s negrom dokopy.cosi taral po cinsky.vravim mu ty osraty smrdacky hnid takto ides na.ritnu rypacku poznas moj eletricky bic.vravim mu bicong slahong dostanes v bezvedomi odpadnes ty spina z pici kurvy.aj budes mat zazitok krakatong potierong aj budes zvysok tohoto dna revong ty kurvos smrdacky.smrdel riadne aj mal naokolo diery riadny prsten naschleho ritneho materiala.vravim sak pockaj.riadne krakatita som nabral na rydlo aj som mu ho vrazel do riti a ihned som mu celu hlavu kokota vrazel do takej dozy kde je krakatit celu hlavu kokota mal od krakatita.za pet sekund zacal zufalo revat aj akoby drepy robel a kokota si drapal. Škrtidlák Pakulski Zločin a trest *chyteli zme s tiborom otrockeho smrdaka na schododoch co trinasttisic dolarov ukradol u mna v kvartyre zo suplika ked som mu ritnu rypacku robel a isiel som do kuchyne pre velke dildo.teraz je zviazany a hodeny pod oknom pripravujem mucenie.bude riadne muceny aj ohnom a zehlickou paleny. *aj vodu varim polejem mu horucu vodu hlavu kokota aj mu do nej pichnem ihlou.aj zahlickokokotovy sendvic mu urobim.sa daju dve zahlicky pomedzi nich kokot a zahlicky sa zapnu do pruda a caka sa kym zacne revat.netrva dlho. *sak zme ho s tiborom zviazali tymi umelohmotnymi putami co mi doniesol otrok fbi aj zme mu ihned urobeli zahlickovokokotovy sendvic.stisli zme mu kokota pomedzi dve zahlicky.mal som len jednu no isiel som aj som si od baby hore pozical.zrejme myslela ze budem kosule zahlit.nie.kokota otrockemu zlodejovi palit kurva.stisli zme mu kokota zapli zahlicky aj zme si cigaretky zapaleli aj pozerame.naraz reval.no nemohol revat lebo mal v hube otrocku lopticku napchatu.dymelo sa mu z kokota aj smrada ako ked meso spalis.trhal zo sebu aj mu vravim teraz ti kokota opecem ty smrdak.budes mat peceneho kokota.aj odpadol a omraceny ostal lezat.aj som zobral velky spinaci spendlik aj som mu s tym kokota preklal aj som ho zapol. *tibor vravel nech mu aj rit roztrhnem.aj vravel ze za taketo peniaze co ukradol by autobus aj s ludmi do prepasti hodel.vravim teraz ho budeme krakatitovat riadne.do riti som mu napchal aj kokota som mu potrel aj do nosa som mu vopchal aj do oci.aj zme ho obliekli a odniesli zme ho dolu po schodoch kde zme cakali kym nikto nebude na chodniku aj zme ho ihned vedla dveri vyhodeli.stale tam lezi omraceny ludia chodia aj nanho seru.ked sa zobudi bude riadna revacka. *sak zme vcera isli prec na obed ked zme teho zlodejskeho smrdaka von vyhodeli.ked zme prisli bola vyloha u krama dolu vybita aj okna u aut boli roslahane auta pokopane okna vybite zrejme ked sa tento zmarneny otrocky smrdak zobudel z omracenia robel tuna v ulici riadny bordel.sak tento smrdak pohanany krakatitom roztrieskal co stretol.srat nanho.kokota som mu osmazel zahlickami aj velky spinaci spendlik mal v hlave kokota.a nakoniec krakatitove napalmisko horelo mu setko kokot rit aj ksicht.mozno aj krakatitove plamene z nosa pritem slahal ako akysi drak.povedal by som ze teraz je kdesi za mrezami blazinca injekciami napraty.sak je tak dobre srat nanho. Zubny krakatit *jeden otrok kradol v klube aj ho chyteli aj zbuchali palicami bambusakmi.ked sa prebral z bezvedomia som ho sudel sultanskym sudom.aj som ho odsudel nech si zuby bude cistit.aj sa temu smial.vravim no nie zubnu pastu no hovnom.uz sa nesmial.pripraveli mu hovno na kefku aj si nechcel zuby cistit.nehal som ho zasa zbuchat.ked sa prebral aj videl ze ho neham zasa zbuchat bijcami dal si zubnu kefku do ust aj rozetrel po zuboch riadny smrad sa vyvalel jemu z huby aj sa povracal.aj som mu hovno napchal aj do nosa.zasa sa dusel aj sa riadne povracal.zme sa temu s tiborom smiali.aj budem robit pre buduce cistenie huby otroka specialnu zubnu pastu tri diely hovna tri diely krakatita jeden diel zubnej pasty aby v hube penilo. Kokotak *som cital kokotak no sak kokosak uz vidim.kokotak bol jeden moj otrok v prahe taky tuberacky brkos mal aj maleho kokota.zlata korytnacka je bohatstvo zlata mam ju na stole postavenu len tak.riadne tazka kusisko zlatiska.osemnastka.niekedy s nou otrokovi vreco gniavim na sukromnej audiencii.no teraz uz tolko otrokov ku me nechodi lebo boli selijake prusery aj tu wermachtaci nuchali ako ten jeden po krakatitovej potieracke bordel robel.zo schodov som ho zrazel no dolu na ulici dvere u auta kopytami pobuchal aj ine auta rozbuchal ako po nich skakal pazuru v riti napchatu. *no nastastie to bol debil aj ho kamsi do blazinca zatvoreli injekcie donho pichali aj ho zviazali.aj povedal tento debil wermachtakom vraj mu akysi rusak potrel pohlavne organy aj dieru do riti povedal vraj analny otvor no jednoducho povedane dieru do riti akusi kyselinu.no v tej nemocnici ziadnu kyselinu nezisteli aj ho napokon akosi na psychiatrii liecili. *sak hej cez dvadsat skorpionakov som povarel tri tabaska pridal aj dalsie habaneros aj som napokon v cistom liehu rozmixoval trocha teho neviem teraz meno mame to na hajzli hajzel sa tym cisti aj som pridal lyzicu tej zelenej omacky z flase na cistenie odpadov aj z teho bol krakatit riadny.krakenkrak krakatit.vyzkusal som len raz na temto otrokovi aj sa mi toto javelo ako naozaj silna zmes. *sak hej kopytami dvere jednemu audi pobuchal vraj si prstiska na kopytoch zlamal ako kopytami trieskal ked lezal u teho audi aj pral donho.napokon skakal po strechach aut devat ich zbuchal na strechach.aj wermachtaci selijak foteli setko aj ja s tiborom zme pozerali z okien aj fajceli zme sak nevieme kto to bol co nam do teho. Nezaplati *biznisak mi volal na zlaty telefon aj vravi mi otrok zo vcera ktory bol krakatitovany je teraz bohvie kde.wermachtaci ho zhabali na krizovatke pol kilometra od kluba ako ma pazuru v riti napchatu chcel si rit odtrhnut aj kusal do postovej schranky a reval ako besne zviera.aj im na auto skocel slahli donho eletriku tejzrami aj padol.videl to jeden otrok co aj ku me chodi do budoara co isiel z kluba aj volal biznisaka. *kurva.tym padom prachy neposlal. *sak do kluba chodi kazdy den ked ho pustia posle. Zlodejska kurva *som vcera sudel sultanskym sudom tu kurvu co zlato ukradla.pritiahli ju za nohy revala aj kusala.dostala sest slahancov bicom aj prestala.vravim budes ty kurva odsudena sadnut na japonskeho jeza.revem vyzlecte tej svini dzinsy.aj ju moji dva bijci dzinsky strhli aj nohavicky jej odtrhli schmatli ju dvaja aj ju na jeza holu ritu aj picu hodeli ihned sa jej sto ihiel zapichlo do riti aj pici.revala zufalo.aj som ju zoslahal bicom.velmi revala aj plakala revem ty kurva by som ta najradsiej zadusel remenom.aj plakala.vravim toto mas na cestu aj som jej krakatit vopchal do pici aj ju vyhodeli pred dvere.naraz bolo pocut ako reve a uteka prec aj do sten narazala.kade bezala neviem.len viem bijecka uderka ju z kluba vyhodela von. Q&A: Rukavice *'Rameno se ptá:' Rydlo potřebuješ na manipulaci s krakatitem rukavice?? Neprožere to kůži na rukou?? *'Laco odpovídá': sak gumene rukavice na riad su dobre lebo krakatit pali riadne vsade aj na rukach ta pali ako cert. Krakatit detonator *'Jerklover se ptá:' Ty vole Laco, ten krakatit detonator bude ty otroky normálně rozleptávat. To bude fakt nejsilnější co jsi kdy navařil. Krakatit detonator s příměsí kyseliny sírové.No na druhou stranu si tlstosmradi nic lepšího nezaslouží za to, jak jsou tuční a smrdí. Zdá se mi, že je jich poslední dobou všude čím dál víc. I na tomto webu se často vyskytují a chtějí, aby je někdo vyrýpal v řiti.Jako třeba tenhle tlstosmradochuj. Jak bys Laco postupoval, kdyby k tobě taková opocená hruda přišla na rýpačku? *'Laco odpovídá:' *sak hej jerklover presne takyto smrdak prisiel vcera ku me a zrejme si vravel ze tu dostane peknu ritnu rypacku aj na kokotu bude opraty pekne.no ked dole zvonel bol som cely rudy ako som predtym krakatit varel no neotvorel som mu dole no isiel som dolu aj flasticku krakatitoveho detonatora som zobral.presne takyto tucny vol tam stal pred dverami aj sa uz triasol ako bude pekne v riti robeny.ukazujem mu nech ide z chodnika za dvere do doma aj som ich privrel aj mu ukazujem nech si gate zhodi.zhodel gate aj shodel obrouske trenyrky mal take labute na nich.kurva som ho za kokotka chytel aj som mu nan nalial riadnu porciu aj som nalial na ruku a napchal som mu dva prsty do riti aj som trocha zakrutel ako veckovacka.dvere neboli zavrete len privrete so ich schmatol otvorel aj som donho riadne sotel dva razy som aotel donho bolo to riadny tucne volisko.vypadol zo dveri aj som nanho trenyrky aj gate hodel rychlo som dvere zabuchol aj zamkol som mal kluce vo vrecku. *cez sklo vidim ako sa kyve cosi mrucivo reval aj bolo vidno ako si trenyrky oblieka na chodniku.viacej som necakal aj utekam hore do kvartyra revem tibor zamkni.aj zamkol kvartyr aj vravim bez rychlo pre piva do chladnicky aj flasu wisky vezmi budeme pozerat z okna ci je tento novy krakatit uciny.k oknu zme nedosli no uz pocujeme z ulice revanie. *naraz bolo naozaj velke revanie.prideme k oknu a tento picus sedi na chodnike v tych trenyrkach aj sa za kokota trhal a druhu ruku pchal pod seba zrejme prstami v riti porabal.krakatitova sila nabehla riadne.sedel na chodnike aj bol oprety chrbatom o auto.take to malucke kurva ako sa hej smart sa vola taky ten maly bazmek.no naraz sa zvalel na bok akosi kopytami pral do chodnika reval co vladal.ludia utiekli na druhy chodnik.no tento vol sa stale na chrbte akoby pretacal aj vrazel ti tlste kopyta pod teho smarta no akosi ich tam na silu vrazel a nemohol ich vytiahnut.mal obi dve kopitiska pod tym smartom vyzeralo ako keby ho ten smart presiel.no parkoval u chodnika.otvoreli zme si piva cigaretky zapaleli aj sa mu smejeme ako sa tam kyve zpola pod tym bazmeckym autom. *stale reval aj si trocha akovy sadol lebo kopyta nal stale ppd tym autom aj zacal pastami trieskat do dveri tehoto bazmeka ako sialeny cele to babikovske auticko sa riadne kyvalo.tibor vravi sak to rozbucha na kusky.take slahy do teho daval no nemohol kopyta vytiahnut zpod teho auta sa mu tam tie tlste kopytiska akoby vzpriecily ci co kurva.bol cely rudy aj bolo vidno len kua tych trenyrok no obi dve kopyta mal naprate pod tym autom.ludia na druhej strane pozerali aj sa bali ist k nemu.no naraz vidim taku vysoku slecnu na opetkoch ako ide zlava aj naraz sa zastavela aj s udivom pozera ako sa ten smart cely kyve.nevidela teho sviniara lezal z druhej strany.sak to bolo jej auto.pozera ako sa jej cele kyve aj take rany pocula sozaista ako pral pastami so dveri. *bola taka blba ze stisla dialkac aj tento bazmek blikol ako ho odomkla.no stale pozerala taka akoby v strachu co to auto robi.no ked presla ulicu videla teho debila ako je napraty pod autom aj pastami pere do dveri.revala cosi nanho.bohvie co.pral do dveri take bombiska pastami napokon pchal pazuru pod seba do riti.slecna sa bala priist k nemu z takych piati metrov nanho cosi revala. *tibor vravi toto uz bude hadam armada riesit kurva.vravim mu pozri my o nicom nevieme teho cudneho pana nezpozname len tu z okna pozerame co tento pan dole robi.neviem preco ten vol nevyliezol zpod teho bazmeka zrejme ako lezal na chrbte napral kopyta pod auto taku silu a teraz ich nemohol vytiahnut aj donho prala riadna sila krakatita aj mu ohne pekelne predvadzal v riti aj na kokotku.no pocujeme hukanie vravim uz idu wermachtacky inteligenty.aj prislo auto dvaja vysli aj nanho pozeraju slecna nieco na nich revala aj on reval pod tym bazmekom aj jeden z tych dvoch cosi nanho reval.co neviem.zrejme reval v manhatanskeho zakona vytiahni kopyta nech slecna moze odist kurva.no on stale reval aj pastami buchal do tych dveri.wermachtak chodel naokolo aj mal ruku na buchacke vravim sak vytiahni naper donho zasobnik aj druhy a bude klud kurva. *druhy wermachtak isiel do auta aj kurva doniesol pasku aj obkrutel auto aj kus chodnika a ulice a obaja stali pri stene aj nevedeli co robit.jeden isiel do auta aj cosi do vysielacky.tibor vravi kurva hlasi dispecingu ze maju picusa pod autom aj sa ho zrejme pytaju kde je ta nehoda a on vravi to nie je nehoda aj ten dispecink musi byt z teho v pici macher pod autom a wermachtak im hlasi vraj ziadna nehoda. *vravim bez pre dalsie piva toto bude naozaj velka hadanka pre wermachtakov kde sa ten tlstohovnak zobral pod tym autom.ved sam ma vatsiu rit ako je to auto.naraz zareval aj ostal bez vlady lezat.vravim mali by mat vynalez japonskeho inziniera samosvornu kotvu na retaze.teraz by ju nanho hodeli zasekli ho aj traja styria by tahali za retaz aj by tehoto prahrocha vytiahli. *slecna tam stala u steny na druhom chodnike aj cakala co jej s tym bazmekom porobia.ked teraz lezal zrejme bol omraceny ty dvaja ho tahali von no nedarelo sa.vravim najlepsie granat nanho hodit mu kopyta odtrhne aj polovica bude vonku kurva.prisla taka ta velka emergencia kurva hukali ako keby sa niekomu nieco stalo.traja emegenciaci aj dvaja wermachtaci ho tahali von.aj vytiahli.lezal na chodnike ako zdochly praslon.no maju take lehatko co ide spustit dolu aj ho nalozeli ako zdochlinu do kafilerie aj odisli.sak zme sa temu vcera pekne nasmiali. *... *dolezite je ze novy krakatit bol vyzkusany aj robi co ma.pali pekne riadny satanas. Krompac krakatit *'Sakhej se ptá:' Zdar Laco, napadlo mě si udělat domácí krakatit jako děláš ty a jen si ho tak lehce mazat na topinky ke svačině nebo na prdel. Mohl by si napsat recept? Dík. *'Karlos79 se ptá:' na topinky stačej ďábelský tousty. Ovšem na otrockou prdel a kokota to chce Lacův bombakrakatit. A takovej umí uvařit jen Laco. Což je super-chtěl bych vidět, jak se pandravy po aplikaci toho vynálezu válej po zemi. To musí bejt prostě super. *'''Laco odpovídá: '''karlos som navarel najsilnejsi kraken krompac krakatit aj budem zkusat v piatok v klube na starom otrokovi co som ho dal fri tym dvom picam no prisiel ku me do budoara aj mi moj biznisak preklada stazoval si vraj ho ty dve starsie pani kazdy den remenom biju.aj som ho slahol eletrickym meduzakom padol omraceny v mrakotach na zem aj vravim sak budes rad ty stary smrad ak len remenom od tych dvoch svini dostanes. Category:Krakatit